What the Hell? SongFic
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: No summary available. Warnings: Language
1. Chapter 1

_**What the Hell?**_

**Song: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne**

**Characters: Jessica, Samantha, Becca, Kyla, Mikey, Miguel, Donnie, Raph, Leo**

**Notes: When it says "all because I was making out with your friend", she means Mikey. Miguel and the turtles are friends.**

**Warnings: Language **

**Hope you like it!**

"Jessica!" Miguel yelled, angrily stomping into the lair.

"In here!" Jessica yelled from one of the couches in the living room. In the living room, there were two three chairs and two couches. Jessica, Becca, and Kyla were on one couch. Mikey, Raph, and Leo were in the other. Donnie, Sensei, and Samantha were in the chairs. They were watching soap operas with sensei. Sensei paused it.

"How could you?" Miguel said, standing in front of Jessica now.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked, not knowing if it was either the prank or making out with Mikey he was talking about.

"You're messing with my head!" Miguel yelled.

"How?" Jessica said, now knowing what this was about.

"Making out with my friend!" Miguel said, pointing to Mikey. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"**You say that I'm messing with your head.**" Jessica sang, stnding up and pushing Miguel back a little.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**" her sisters sang, also standing.

"**All because I was making out with your friend.**" Jessica said, pointing to Mikey.

"**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah.**" the girls sang, also pointing at Mikey.

"**Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong.**" Jessica said, now backing up into the dojo.

"**Yeah yeah yeah yeah.**" The girls sang, pushing the turtles and Miguel into the dojo.

"**I can't stop, cause I'm having to much fun!**" Jessica sang, now standing in the middle of the dojo.

"**Yeah yeah yeah yeah!**" the girls sang, pushing Miguel down on his knees.

"**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me!**" Jessica sang. Miguel rolled his eyes.

"**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!**" Jessica said, making a motion saying someones crazy.

"**All my life ive been good, but now, oooohhhh, thinking what the hell! All I want is to mess, around, and Iiiiii don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me, you cant save me, Baby, baby! All my life I've been good, but now, oooohhhh, thinking What The Hell!**" Jessica sang, dancing. Her sisters did the same dance moves behind her. Her sisters walked and surrounded Miguel.

"**What? What? What? What the hell?**" they sang. They went back behind Jessica. Miguel stood.

"**So, what, if I go out on a million dates?**" Jessica sang.

"**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!**" the sisters sang.

"**You never called or listened to me anyways!**" Jessica sang.

"**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!**"

"**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day!**" Jessica sang.

"**Yeah yeah yeah yeah!**" the other girls sang.

"**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play!**" Jessica sang.

"**Yeah yeah yeah yeah!**" the sisters sang.

"**You're on you're knees, begging please, stay with me!**" Jessica said, pushing Miguel on his knees.

"**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!**" Jessica sang.

"**All my life i've been good, but now, oooohhhh, thinking what the hell!All I want is to mess, around, and Iiiiii don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me, you cant save me, Baby, baby! All my life I've been good, but now, oooohhhh, What The Hell!**" Jessica sang, dancing. Her sisters did different dance moves behind her this time.

"**La la la la la la la, woah, woah, La la la la la la la la, woah woah.**" her sisters sang.

"**You say that i'm messing with your head, boy, i like messing in your bed. Yea, i am messing with your head when im messing with you in-**" Jessica sang.

"**All my life I've been good, But now I'm thinking What The Hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about All my life I've been good, But now I'm thinking What The Hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me If you hate me You can save me Baby, babyAll my life I've been good But now Whoaaa...What The Hell!**" Jessica sang, her sister singing back-up.

"**Lalalalalalalalalala**

**Lalalalalalalalala!**" Jessica sang, pushing Miguel back into the living room, and onto the couch.

"We are over!" Miguel shouted, standing up, and storming out of the lair.

"Good thing too." Jessica said.

_**The End**_

_Hey! Sorry I didn't update for awhile. I've been busy making youtube videos, homework, and not being able to use my laptop for awhile. Sorry!_


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
